Ouran High School Host Club
by Mumei-Chisoku Oni
Summary: Ahh yes the handsome hosts of ouran high treat to the beautiful rich girls, but who is to entertain the handsome men? Come along on a random journey thoughout Ouran where both host clubs merge and the fun truely begins...
1. The True Lonely Prince

**Ouran High School Host Club**

"Ouran Private Academy is defined by… one prestigious families, and two wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about…these handsome guys that have time…giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time…and profit off them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school."

CHAPTER 1:The true Lonely Prince

Cried out Tamaki, the proclaimed _KING_ of Ouran High. The saying was oh so familiar to the fellow members of the club. No matter what your dream prince is like, be it: Devilish, breathtaking, wild, super cute, cool, to even feminine like, the host club would have it. Despite your beliefs, this is a unisex school… as long as you have the money…. Or are a studious bookworm. Either way you have it calling it an academy is just an excuse to have rich people pay for these young teens to be baby-sat.

"WHAT!"

Cried out Suou Nasan almost in tears at their words.

"Neh neh Na-sempai! You owe us!"

Tugged cute little senior Haninozuka Mitsukuni, other wise known as adorable _Honey-sempai_. Still clutching the big pink rabbit plushie. Now Honey-kun wasn't your average senior high school student. No no. He was blessed with the adorable looks that could make a girl squeal and wish to…pardon the term… '_Huggle him to bits.'_ That cute blonde hair and those big loveable brown eyes seemed to just shout out…adorable! But his looks one must admit often made people question weather… he was a high school student, Much less a senior.

"You know he has got a point…you're in financial dept. I lent you the money to even go to collage and well since your school is being called out for that storm you guys went though…it'll be while years until you even set foot in that school again. I'm calling in a favor."

Smiled Suou Tamaki, gazing over with his dazzling blue eyes running his hand somewhat halfway though his gorgeous blonde hair. Tamaki, known as _'Dad'_ was the king of the host club. 70 of the girls that they attended to, according to statistics enjoy his company more. Perhaps some of it goes to his head… if not all. Anyway, he was king for very good reason, techniques that could blow a girl over then make her rise again paired with boyish good looks topped with the masculine frame withheld by all members was simply _'Prince-like'_…

"Don't call me Na-kun… I don't like it when people call me short names… it's Nasan…Nasan…."

Carrying a book bag to his side he, like his younger brother, ran his fingers though his blonde hair. Curly, and a tad darker you could see the blood line within them contained quite handsome young men. His looks though… showed maturity which was amazing and some how he deserved multiple bishi shots. ( XD) Yes the true _'Lonely Prince'_ out shone the mere stereotype Tamaki had created. But beyond those amazing looks and the mature manly charm lay an ever-thinking mind. Not only that…but he had an excellent gift for playing piano (just like Tamaki…but much better). No doubt a steady candidate for the prestigious group.

"Nuh uh! There's no getting out of this one NAAAAA-SEMPAI!"

Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru spoke out together (I'm still wondering how…perhaps it's planned out in advanced?). The _'Devilish' _twins of the group pointed out sticking out their tongues, and waving their pointer fingers out while the rest where clutched in a fist. It imposed a _no, no._ The kind that mothers often used. Identical twin boys, dawned with light brown hair and beautiful brown eyes these two are often seen admitting _'forbidden'_ love to each other.

"STOP CALLING ME NA-SEMPAI"

Shouted Nasan. Morinozuka Takashi held him back. Known by mostly _'Mori'_ he is insanely strong but very quiet…surprising for the _'Wild'_ Type…In any case, he gave him what looked like a death glare…(it only looked like a death glare because of the lighting) He carefully gave up his effort backing away slowly. There was something about those uncaring brown eyes, tanned skin and ruffled black hair.. that seemed to just scream out…Don't fight.

Kaoru curled up on Hikaru's chest.

"Kaoru… you idiot… I'll always protect you…."

"I… I was so scared..h…Hikaru….."

Instantly he clutched him tightly against him.

Fujioka Haruhi gave a sigh…wondering how long indeed this would take. Of course the random fan-girls appreciated it greatly. Haruhi, unlike the rest of the members… was in fact a girl…meaninglessly hiding her gender…well one wouldn't say meaninglessly. (After breaking the vase worth about eight million yen, to pay off her debt she must host 1000 women.) Known as the _'Natural'_ she gazed upon the 6-foot tall boy as he gazed at her. He blinked. Dressed in the boys uniform, no one could deny that she was adorable, in the sort of sense that was hard to explain. (So I won't bother XD)

"So you're the one Tamaki's been all insane over…?"

"Huh?"

He gave a smile and patted her head.

"Nothing"

"According to these calculations…hmmm adding on the uniform…interest…."

Mumbled Ootori Kyouya. _'Vice president, and mom_' known as the _'cool'_ type is a pure businessman. Always carrying around his black notebook and filling it in with situations he logically think things though with a touch of class. (And the thought of price) With his black hair a normal height he wears a pair of sophisticated glasses of which suit him well.

"You'll be here for a while to put it frankly… you could run away…but trust me…"

There was a glint of mischievous truth in his eyes as he adjusted his glasses promptly; his eyes momentarily out of vision because of the glare from the light.

"I'll make it a habit of mine to find you"

With that he was struck, down kicked, and dead… there was no choice… he'd have to. He gave a groan and ran his hand down his face dropping to the floor and slouching.

"And besides"

Called out an un-familiar voice crossing his legs and drumming over the arm of the well-varnished and upholstered chair. He looked over to see a well tanned boy with messy curled brown hair reaching past his chin in what seemed to be a make shift pony tail. This was a recent member who goes by the name of Kouji. Recently pegged as the _'Sweet hearted pervert.'_

"Being here… Isn't as bad as it seems"

"Fine…"

He grumbled. And so it was done. The true '_Lonely Prince'_ was instated.


	2. Ouran High School host Club?

CHAPTER 2: Ouran School Host club?

"Ouran Private Academy is defined by… one prestigious families, and two wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about…these beautiful girls that have time…giving hospitality to these handsome men who also have time…and profit off them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school."

As you may see, this truly is a game unique to Ouran Academy.

'_Aww geeze…I had to get lost' _Mumbled Nasan walking down the somewhat familiar hall. It looked exact to the hall … there couldn't be another could there? It's a shame Nasan didn't take the time to read the sign… reading "3-B music hall"… located on the opposite twin building on the side of the school.

Chestnut doors surrounded in lovely designs, down a silent beautifully lit hall… with the gentle opening of the door he pleaded… he hoped…

"Ya shi masse "

Shout a group of girls, oddly out of uniform…yet in uniform? Nasan stood there in total awe… and soon enough his own host club came though. He looked towards his younger brother dumbfounded and confused and he gave a smirk.

"On the opposite end of the school it only seems fit that the men be treated well. Very well…I'd like you to me our sister club, the Ouran High school Host Club."

They all gave a curtsey…and so the introductions began…

"Minamiko Kaiji at your service"

Smiled a red headed pale girl, her hair was a beautiful length just a tad past her back, at the front it casually covered one side of her sophisticated brown eyes, nearly covered by her patterned rectangular glasses. A junior like most of the group, from an even glance you could tell she was the writer…but beneath the smart looks lay a _devil_ in disguise. Well known as a tad arrogant she is fun loving and moves to the beat of her own drum. With a somewhat short petite figure, she was still the third tallest. She had a skinny build and was lean, but could probably kick your ass in tactics.

" Yoko Minachi!"

Bowed a small brown haired girl, who at instant would be paired off with Honey-sempai at first chance that the fan girls got. Her hair was brown and wavy reaching just past her shoulders with a cute red bow at the back of her head. She gave a small giggle and waved. Cutely adorable, (if possible) she looked as if she belonged in elementary with Honey-sempai, but in fact she was in the same class.

"Udeki Kimiko"

Uttered quite seriously she shot a beautiful glance towards Takashi. Her eyes some how a stunning gray, she often braided her golden hair topped with a bow at the base of the braid. Quite tall and strong, she was often found taking care of Minachi-Sempai. (Sound familiar?) She gave a subtle flip of her hair. Known as the _'Wild'_ type… there were many a times she did nothing but stare into open space… there was hardly a time when she cracked an emotion. Firm but soft she kept a slender feminine figure with smooth curves.

"Pinayo Anokoya!"

The sweet girl who often gave every one hugs… do you remember her? That was Anokoya. The _'Sweet and Sour'_ type who often was found or caught picking flowers in the garden…or was also caught sneaking out. Yes the somewhat multi-personalitied Anokoya could be four people at once and the boys just found that extremely appealing. With wavy short hair, (which she cut herself) reached just past her chin with red streaks, leaving her with a sweet girl look… gone a bit wild.

"Kyoto Ohina"

She adjusted her glasses properly and looked up though her black hair, which shone purple. She carefully and grace fully, in a gentle motion placed her hair behind her ear. A pale woman gave a smile. Her hair reached past her lower back and was straight. Known as the _'Cool'_ one she worked in collaboration with Kyou-san, with financial issues… only known to them.

"Haninozuka Enzerikku"

The shortest at five feet tall had a cute little smile clutched onto a white rabbit familiar to Honey-sempai's. The adopted sibling of Honey she was, another '_loli-complex_. But just by appearance you could never tell they were related. She had tanned skin all over which was even and exotic and had jet black hair, which regularly either covered her right or her left eye. Her eyes; deep brown were accentuated by her black rectangular framed glasses and she had a round cute face with cheeks just begging to be pinched. Not only that… but she had somewhat of a womanly charm to her. Cute, but in a womanly way she was the _'Kawaii-complex'_ of them.


	3. The New Decloration

CHAPTER 3: The new declaration

A few moments after the _Ouran High School Host Clubs_ had been declared closed. Both Clubs remained in the female headquarters. The girls as usual worked diligently and with grace.

"Tea Suou-sama? Or perhaps…cake?"

Asked Enzerikku politely, holding a tray out towards Nasan. Her eyes were closed and faced happily…up until the moment got a tad awkward because of the slight silence. She was something… that he had never seen before. She gave a small blink and looked down a bit biting her bottom lip.

"O… Oh do you not… not want any! G… gomen nasai Suou-sama!"

While balancing the tray with one hand she clenched her fist just over her mouth… afraid she had shamed one of the princes' o… or something truly awful like that! His eyes grew wide and his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. _'K…k…kawaii! W…who ever knew someone could be so cute!'_ His heart almost melted…but then noticing she had taken a turn for the worst, he got up and gave a bow.

"It would be my honor…Enzerikku was it?"

She gave a nod then a quaint smile as she handed him a piece of cake then some tea. He carefully took a seat flashing a smooth smirk that made the heat run to her cheeks, but yet again she smiled and gave a small giggle.

"Very well then hehe! Enjoy"

At the sound of the word cake Honey-sempai lit up his mouth watering a tad. He slyly edged his way towards his younger sister and smiled happily…

"Neh neh strawberry Rikku-chan …strawberry cake?"(Nickname)

His eyes lit up with anticipation as a blush of happiness flooded towards him. She gave a happy smile and nodded, somehow out of nowhere pulling a huge strawberry topped cake from behind her back.

"Only the best for my onii-san"

Anokoya gave a smile watching her… somewhat daughter and came to Kouji taking a seat beside him. He looked over and obtained a small blush, but she did nothing less but smile. Tamaki took a seat beside Haruhi, sticking his tongue out to the twin who soon took a seat beside Kaiji, and worked their usual charm. Giving both her left and right hand a gentle kiss. She blinked.

"Hikaru"

"And Kaoru"

"At your service"

She flushed and gave a giggle. Honey as well as Minachi, took a seat on both their bodyguards laps as they sat together, all four of them. At the front sat Kyouya, and Ohina reviewing each other's notebooks and such, and finally, clutching onto her bunny plushie she took a glance at Nasan with a flush…wondering If she asked… If it would be troublesome. But before she could get a word in he gave a small chuckle and gestured her to take a seat.

"The fundamentals are clear, the host club is making quite and outstanding profit, and with the new members we should well tally up to our quota if not past it"

Said Ohina with a smile looking towards Kyouya. There was undoubtedly something more then numbers between them…but it was untouchable and any proof would probably lead to the destruction of your life… the Ootori were good in that department…and for that matter so were they Kyoto.

"Hmmm perhaps this is a tad naive of me to say…but since when is there a female host club and how are you girls defying the uniform"

Pondered Haruhi. Enzerikku gave a small giggle and faced Haruhi.

"That's probably because you're a new student around here like me. The female host club is serviced to men, not women, for obvious reasons. It isn't fair that all the ladies be served? Then what for the men? Our club upholds the same policy but to men, and we merge our profits."

"As for the uniform…"

Spoke out Anokoya glancing over as she sat carefully crossing her legs. Something about that begged Kouji to take a look… but he behaved and listened as she spoke. But the twins interrupted.

"The girls must dress a certain way to please the men, like our male uniforms attend to every skinny build shape on our body, the host club finds the usual uniform… to be somewhat lacking."

Explained Hikaru pointing to the normal uniform.

"So the female hosts wear a particular one. As you can see, the over coat, is like ours complete with tie and all"

Kaoru said, using Enzerikku for example. She gave a blink and agreed with it for now as Nasan increased the grip on the teacup out of jealousy nodding silently as he kept an eye on the two.

"BUUUUT"

They quoted together posing.

"They have black mini skirts which only club members wear cropped short so they're appealing but also sophisticated! Also they wear cute knee-high socks and dress shoes. And there fore… are more desired by the men on campus."

They announced together in a smug pose. While showing Enzerikku's short black skirt.

Nasan's cup broke and soon all the attention was focused on him. Enzerikku gave a blink and rushed over pulling bandages from her pocket with in the over-coat. She took hold of his hand now a tad fluttered with blood and small shards of glass pressed into his skin. She looked up.

"Oh my…now this… this might sting a bit okay?"

Her voice was re assuring, and there was something about her voice that made him feel safer…The pain form the shards was increasingly horrible, he gave out a groan in pain as she held his right hand out. She gently counted down and removed the small shards, as best she could with the least pain possible. He winced and flinched from time to time. There was a sting from her hands at work… but he kept with it. She carefully called for a small tub and some water, with a clean face cloth.

Taking off the over coat, she made it more and more clear how beautiful she was… at least in Nasan-san's eyes. She carefully rinsed and washed his hand-keeping mind of the shards, then bandaged him up with a smile.

"There you are!"

"A…Arigato Enzerikku-chan"

"Neh neh! Rikku-chan is good at things like that; she often bandages people up like that. She always keeps lots of bandages around some place where she won't forget."

Replied Honey-san with a happy smile. But soon there was an interruption from Kyouya-san. He gave a small cough and they all resumed their seats. He held open his notebook carefully peering into it.

"We have decided that for the benefit of this club, and all members…"

Called out Kyouya.

"…And to increase our profit, and over all financial well being…"

Said Ohina. They both gave a glance towards each other with a smirk. Suddenly the curtain covering what seemed to be a large rectangular board was pulled back. In Unison they replied.

"There will be a merging of the two host clubs! Welcome, to the fully functional, and complete Ouran High school host Club"


	4. Halloween Dress Up

NOTE: Obviously I don't own the Characters of Ouran High School Host Club; I only own the characters I created. Well if anyone wants me to continue please say so…I feel as though not many like this fanfiction, I mostly wrote it for fun… in anycase well the next chapter is the ball this was just the introduction to it and everything… so yeah. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 4: The Halloween Dress Up

"WAIIII! Did you hear? The host clubs are teaming up, which means all the men and women shall be treated at the same time?"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW really? How incredible… surely this will be quite…"

The words faded off into the distance as the two students wondered off into, and past the doorway, which held the beautiful people. It was rather a typical day for the rich…and for those in dept.

"Tamaki-kun? What's your hobby?"

"Why gazing into your precious eyes… my princess"

Said the mellow calming voice of the king as he gently pulled her tightly against him. He placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up dawning ever closer. The girl flushed and gazed into his tantalizing eyes…. And his smooth lips which many girls dreamed about.

"Really?"

She asked. She began to squeal… yet another victory for the king. Nasan gave a hefty sigh and looked to the girls before him. They gave a giggle as they sipped their tea gracefully.

"Nasan-san? What do you do for fun?"

"Eh? Oh well…I often reflect upon my actions…. And try to not regret anything I have done, but often I just play piano. Or write poetry."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW"

They all chorused then latched onto him tightly.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat at their table laughing as usual, speaking quaintly with the members of their fan club. The young boys eagerly spoke, and seeing them now? One would never guess that just a few years ago, they would speak to no one but each other. Anyway moving on…A small crash was heard and the group of ladies gave a gasp. The boiling hot tea had just landed on Kaoru's finger. Hikaru was quick to react, taking his hand and pushing the finger in his mouth. The girl gave another… what seemed to be more of a relaxed sigh.

"Kaoru…you mustn't hurt your body so much…I'd hate for your beautiful body to be scared…"

Hikaru pulled his twin close letting his head rest on his chest. Then slowly his hand moved to his chin rubbing under it just slightly. He gazed into his brothers loving eyes as Kaoru flushed looking back.

" H…Hikaru"

"IT'S THE FORBIDDEN LOVE!"

The girls announced rather loudly. Fawning over them with their heart shaped eyes and blushing faces… eagerly awaiting their next move.

Haruhi gave a sigh staring at the two…she didn't get the oh so glorious obsession with their twincest… The thoughts of these young pompous bastards was a wonder to her…

"Haruhi-kun? Would you like to come with us to eat some sweets?"

She flashed a sweet smile the balled the girls over. It was a wonder how amazing she was with the ladies… considering the fact that Haruhi was in fact a girl. (Creepy… no?) The girls gave a giggle and headed off to give the sweet to Honey-sempai. Honey gulped away at his snacks happily as Mori looked over him, quite emotionless as usual.

"Cake, cake, cake! And sweets"

Honey sang out happily munching away, happy little eating noises buzzing about. He grasped onto his bunny as he ate. His eyes lit up as he came across a vanilla cake with one of the biggest strawberries you'll ever be able to see in a commoner's life. (Note: I'm a commoner XD) It was glazed over in sugary goodness…(come to think of it…I'm hungry now) He gave a small giggle and dug in.

"KAWAII!"

Shouted out the girls who merrily watched as he devoured the cake like a cute little boy. Kyouya gave a sigh… more expenses for dear Honey's snacks and desserts…what else was new. He carefully jotted down all prior notes, at lest that's what he left others to believe, for all we knew there might have been… other stuff?

In any case, the club was now closed. Why you may ask? Well because of the preparations for the melding of both host clubs, of course, on the dawning of Halloween? Why not?

"Plus having a ball will increase the interest of this club all in all. It'll also increase the rate of our customers, I spoke about it wit Kyouya-kun…what a businessman."

Enzerikku gave a sigh as she starred at Ohina with a tad. Ohina looked down at Enzerikku as she pulled her knees close to her chest clutching her bunny. She gave somewhat of a sarcastic look.

"And that's what you adore about him right?"

Chorused the members. It was clear by now that they were all aware, but Ohina did nothing but smile adjusting her glasses coolly and clammy as she spoke.

"You should all watch your mouths."

With that there was a utter moment of feared silence until Kaiji broke it. She sat properly on a comfortable matching leather couch, which (As with everything in the school) well suited the style, and obviously matched. (It was either that or the designers were fired XD) She gave a flip of her hair, carefully placing out of her face, (so you could actually see the other half of her face) and began to speak.

"So what's the deal with these host club guys?"

Anokoya looked over and tilted her head a tad. She rested her head on her hand and gave a shrug… they were a mystery to her too. She gave a small pout as she reviewed her thoughts… pondering what Angelus and the rest were thinking. (Note: Anokoyo has four personalities, at the moment none are revealed but Anokoyo)

"I don't know…it seems, even though we knew of them… we've hardly met. Enzerikku you're in the freshmen class aren't you?"

She let her legs slide down as she sat swinging her legs back and forth, clutching her precious bunny. Her hair was in pigtails today… though it often changed, but still remained over one side of her rounded childish face. She looked towards Anokoya and nodded.

"Yeah. I've never really talked to anyone in my class though"

The truth, was the truth, she was often at a daze during class. It was quite hilarious actually it was almost as if she was in a deep state of sleep. (With her eyes open) Minachi gave a small giggle. And swayed happily back and forth as she took another lick of a giant lollypop. She often carried at lest one oversized treat with her.

"Neh neh! Honey-kun is very, very nice. He and I often share treats! He carries lots, we trade bunches."

Minachi gave another lick of her lollypop amused enough with the sugar running though her blood. However it seemed there was something more to what Minachi was saying that met the eye. Cute little Minachi wasn't the little girl she appeared to be to most, and looking in the mirror she forgot it too. A lot.

"Honey-kun is very kawaii"

She admitted happily. It was odd what she was feeling, though in no rush to grow Minachi felt something warm inside when she looked at Honey-kun. It wasn't something familiar… and thinking about it made her cheeks hot. Kimiko stayed silent as usual and emotionless as the thought of Mori-kun ran though her mind, unaware of the sate of her look, and at lest for a moment Enzerikku could wear she saw a touch of pink on Kimi-senpai's face.

"We all better be in particular favor of at lest one of the members… because tonight is our last night as an all female group."

They all nodded and with that the day was over.

The next day brought … well obviously a new day. The doors slowly opened and suddenly your vision is taken over by a bright light and a light breeze followed up by a slight whirlwind of rose petals. Before you, you see a large group, paired up together, in wonderful colored costumes amusing to the eye. Together in unison they shout.

"Ya Shi Masse!"

The inside of the grand hall was well decorated, elegantly yet playfully. There was a huge sigh from both Ohina and Kyouya dark clouds surrounding them as they hunched over…seemingly depressed. Hikaru and Kaoru gave a laugh, one arm casually around each other, Hikaru, around the waist and Kaoru around the shoulders.

"I guess the costs were that much."

They both shrugged. The twins were dressed in wonderful black and white jester costumes, which of which made it even harder to tell apart. As usual, they were causing their regular mischief casually dancing with their customers. Tamaki, dressed as prince charming attempted to contain his excitement awaiting his fair Haruhi. (She had finally agreed to dress as a girl) Haruhi, gracefully went down the stairs, running her fingers though her fair long brown hair, she gave a small glace to Tamaki who starred in awe.

Tamaki mind Theaters Presents: Princess Haruhi 

"_Haruhi, you're so lovely, my true princess…"_

_He said handsomely as he reached for her hand kissing it softly as he looked up to her shocked blushing face. She looked away from his gaze, but he wouldn't allow it. _

"_S…Sempai…n…no what will the others think…"_

_She spoke softly as he tenderly pulled her into a warm embrace; he softly tilted her head up as his lips came close to hers…so close._

"_Haruhi…"_

"_S...Sempai"_

"Yes, yes…just like that"

Said Tamaki mischievously, as he flushed just dreaming about the situation moving his body around oddly…almost wavy like. Hikaru and Kaoru gave a sarcastic glance almost uncaring and co-hursed,

"Our king is at it again…"

Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed each in matching outfits, interesting and appealing they were each wearing tailed tuxedoes, (Hikaru in black and Kaoru in white) each contrasting perfectly. Fabulously topped with top hats, matching, Hikaru with a white decorative spade, and Kaoru with a black club on the righter side to the top hat, while as Hikaru's favored to the left. Both their hands gloved in white they gave a wonderful pose, each with their opposite hand on their hip faced outwards while their hands weaved together.

"Taa daa!"

Haruhi gave her head a tilt, playing the _'Princess'_ of hearts in replacement of the queen, while Tamaki made a devious ploy just to be her prince. Kyouya had convinced her that it would help her receive more business…so obviously she agreed.

"But what are you guys supposed to be?"

They each gave a smirk and began their grand unveiling of the mystery of their costumes. The lights dimmed and there was a single spotlight in the center of where the twins were standing.

"We are the guarding knights to the princess of hearts."

They announced as the room lit up and confetti flew from every direction.

"I Hikaru am the wondrous jack of spades!"

"Where as I, Kaoru am the magnificent jack of clubs"

She gave a blank stare to their presentation, which was followed up by cheering fangirls in the background.

"…Where do all these lights and confetti come from?"

She pondered as Honey gave a small tug at her arm, Mori just behind. Honey was dressed as the rabbit at the tea party, there seemed to be an almost continuously common factor in their outfits, which seemed to be top hats…

Honey was wearing a dark purple top hat with white rabbit ears sticking out of the rim and was pin striped vertically with a lighter pleasing shade of purple. His vest was the same matching pin stripe design and beneath the vest he wore a white collard shirt showing off a tad of his collarbone. His pants obviously matched the darker shade of purple. It cutely descended until his black dress shoes.

"Neh neh do I look good Haru-chan? Ooh ooh! What about Takashi-san?"

Takashi's outfit matched Honey's design but he wore the varied shades of gray, seeming to fit his monotone personality. His top hat was topped off with gray mouse ears, (attempting to be the sleeping door mouse in the tea party if you watched Alice in wonderland) and a sly tail attached to the pants. His vest pinstriped and the shirt beneath collared and white, I dare say he pulled it off.

"Kawaii desu Honey-sempai"

"I chose the outfits well did I not?"

Said Kyouya dressed in a green tailed tux, his top hat topped off with antennae, his hands gloved in white, seemingly holding a long white magicians wand. He was the mischievous caterpillar. Still holding the black notebook again he jotted down Lord knows what.

"Do I actually have to do this? I stopped dressing up for Halloween a while back…"

He said as he stepped out, in a black and gray pinstripe vest and black top hat, dawned with purple striped cat ears on the rim. He wore black matching pants with dress shoes and a purple striped tail seemed to pop out from behind. He wore a classy black over coat, tailed; and it parted just before his 'tail'. Giving a sigh he adjusted his frilled collar, Nasan successfully made the part of Cheshire cat.

"Lighten up"

Shouted a smiling young man, hair tied neatly into a ponytail, which hung low, helping him assure his masculinity. He wore a red tux similar to Honey's but in different shades of red, and there were black cat ears sticking out accompanied by a black tail. He gave a smirk, his white-gloved hands placed on his hips slightly leaning back. Kouji was the cat of Alice's family, Dinah.

The door began to open and the boys all turned their attention as the elegant ladies of the host club stepped in.

"Ya shi masse ladies"

Said Kyouya with a greeting smile, somewhat focused on Ohina dressed as the apprentice to the caterpillar, the butterfly. (Note: I made her up, I'm running out of characters XD) On her head lay a pair of beautiful antennae, which just added to the beauty of the black gown she wore topped with monarch wings behind. She wore a black collar, which attached to the dress, sleeveless in design. On her hands she wore long black gloves, which ended, at her elbows. She immediately went to Kyouya's side

"Konichiwa Kyou-kun"

Slowly an ominous figure appeared, female, but wearing a top hat she stepped in her long red hair moving as she did. Wearing a woman's blazers, which covered only until just a few inches past her bust, below she wore a fitted white collared blouse, and her black pants matched her blazer. Written on the top hat, on a small piece of paper was the fraction ten and 5 eighths. This was the mad hatter…Mad hatter Kaiji.

Minachi gave a smile as she happily pranced towards Honey. A black headband parted her bangs from her curly brown hair and she wore a cute little blue dress which, at the sleeves, puffed out a bit and then fitted around her arms until her hand. The dress reached passed her knees and beneath she wore white leggings along with cute little black shoes and a buckle. She gave a giggle, she was Alice.

"Honey-kun!"

She called out waving happily as she ran over to him.

"Hehe what do you think Honey-kun?"

"Kawaii Mina-chan!"

He replied happily as they both skipped off happily to share their treats. Her cheeks flushed slightly and her little heart raced at his compliment, none the less she yearned for her treats…It made Honey happy to see Mina-chan smile. There was something about her smile that made him feel warm and safe inside…so they both merrily skipped along together.

"Hoi...Mina-san…"

Said Kimiko as she quickened her pace to catch up to Mina and Honey. Dressed as the female dormouse it was increasingly amazing how well her costume matched with Mori's, while instead of a top hat she wore headband she wore a gray corset top which attached to the gown at the bottom, they tail sticking out, it was quite a sight to see. Mori and Kimiko gave a stare at each other until Mori broke the silence…

"Kawaii Kimiko-san…"

He gave a small smile, and she flushed slightly until they paid their attention back to their missing companions and walked off together.

"Hoi! You guys better watch out, Mina-chan you're not even looking where you're going"

Shouted Anokoya as she trotted in gracefully wearing a beautiful fitted red evening dress. It was simple but extravagant. Much like Minachi's dress, but she wore black leggings beneath with matching red shoes. And with her words Anokoya was the older sister of Alice.

"Rikku-chan…get out here!"

"Ah, hai!"

Lastly Enzerikku stepped out wearing a black top hat and in fitted formal clothing that seemed to hug at her slight curves. The vest she wore was pinstriped with gray and stopped normally where her belly button was below the vest a French cut blouse. The blouse cute off perfectly at the short cut pants. The length of Capri's they stopped below her knees, and a pair of white leggings continued until the cute buckled black shoes. The over coat had a tail, which, just as Nasan's, split just before her fluffy white tail. At her side was a grossly over sized gold pocket watch, attached at her side with a chain, she adjusted her glasses and gave a smile. She was the white rabbit.


	5. The Halloween Ball

NOTE: WOW I GOT TWO REPLIES TO KEEP WRITING! W00T! I shall continue I like this chapter!   
  
  
I DO NOT OWN OURAN -

Chapter 5: The Halloween Ball

"Ouran Private Academy is defined by… one prestigious families, and two wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about…these beautiful people that have time…giving hospitality to these lovely guests who also have time…and profit off them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school."

"Ya shi masse!"

With in the ballroom is beautiful. The marble floors brightened up the room as the roaming guests chattered and lolly gagged about. Suddenly there came a booming voice from above the staircase, where all the group members had met and Tamaki spoke out in all his princely glory.

"Well my guests to our kingdom! To officially begin our ball, our host club shall begin with a ballroom dance together!"

The crowd eagerly gave a cheer as they descended down the stairs and began the opening dance. It was lovely really, the three couples dancing together. Naturally paired by demand of the fangirls…they had decided who was suited for whom already. Tamaki had gracefully chosen his princess, no sense in denying Haruhi gave in with the promise of ootoro, and the fact that this is what her designators wanted her…or him? To do.

Hikaru and Kaoru took the hands of Kaiji, who gave a happy smile as they swayed and danced together. It was somewhat daunting although, three devils seemed a little too much…No matter what way you put it. Even the way they glided across the floor seemed mischievous and daring…their strides proud and even somewhat arrogant…

"Ohina, may I have this dance…?"

Asked Kyouya casually bowing as he held out his hand gracefully awaiting the presence of hers. She let a sly smile slip past her lips and placed her hand in his and they coolly began their mysterious sway. Though no one in the crowd could quite place their finger on it just the glance at them spoke of power in mystery…

"Anokoyo neh? It's nice to meet you, the name's Kouji, may I steal this dance from you milady?"

She turned round glancing the boy adorned with black cat ears…that alone was enough to win her heart over, but his darkened good looks and ponytail made her weak. (Anokoyo has a weakness for guys in ponytails) She gave a shy smile and nodded as he escorted her to the ballroom floor. The stunning reds blended together wondrously leaving the many fan people in awe and wonder…but most of all jealousy.

"How kind of you Kouji-sempai"

Enzerikku gave a soft smile, watching her friend's splendor from the secret happiness of being with someone…some one that was worth more then just a few touching words, and easily swayed emotion…they seemed to shine. The egger calm smiles on their faces, weren't some sort of act that they placed on for fun...everything just seemed to match. Seemed to fit. Her heart dropped for a moment.

"Neh Rikku-chan!"

She turned around with a cutely placed smile. A young lady bent down to her five-foot height with a slight smile.

"You look very cute today Rikku-chan, like a toy doll, but aren't you going to dance as well? Haven't the fangirls decided that?"

"No, no the fangirls decided I wasn't cute enough to be paired up with Nasan, as a host I'm the least popular today…and well Nasan's among the most popular, according too the vote those were the couples matched."

There wasn't a single flaw in her voice nor change in her mood, as she told the news to the young woman…Suddenly there came the noise of a loud rushing motor…

"That is because currently in the outfit that you are wearing you look like a young boy! Hohohohohohohoho"

The floor slowly arose spinning gradually as a young woman irritatingly laughed her signature sound…meaning it could only be one person. Enzerikku gave a little giggle as the commotion came to a stop and the bright vivid spot light hit the mysterious figure of the dirty blonde sophomore.

"Enzerikku-chan! You have subdued yourself to serving tables at this formal event!"

She said rashly pointing her finger out into the crowd making a spotlight land directly on Enzerikku. She gave a pause immediately…with a small noise mixed with what seemed to be shock and fear.

"e….eh?"

The excellent lighting made you question who was actually behind that all…and the giant motor…I'm pretty sure everyone was still trying to figure that one out. From another angle the young woman was seen still pointing out into the crowed, a black bow with a skull atop rested on her head.

"While you should be paired up and dancing gracefully on the floor with the other members!"

She shouted, as a whirlwind of black rose petals surrounded her revealing a black corset dress, reveling most of her back as it dove down stopping immediately at her lower back, tied together with black criss crossing strings. The bottom mischievously spilled out into a black skirt ridged yet tamed at the end, white lace lining it. Her hands were gloved in black as she continued to point, yet another angle of view emphasizing her presence, and finally she wore knee high black lace up boots…Enzerikku gave a blink…

"Haniozuka Enzerikku! You bring shame to being a female host! Kaiji! Anokoyo!"

"Hai!"

"CH…CHOTOMATTE!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Immediately the two responded as the rest of the crowed still awaiting the managers response. All three looked mischievously at the young girl with a frightening grin that only meant something… their eyes shone with delight as they looked down upon their dear _kawaii complex_…utterly horrible…They were planning something horrible…Enzerikku backed away slowly but, backed into a corner…There was a sound of a struggle and Nasan immediately got up, worried about the young girl…for reasons unknown, and suddenly the vision that appeared before him…was far more attractive in female clothing…

"Mah! I don't believe this! I was perfectly fine in my other clothes"

She gave a flush as she stepped out of the abusive corner-backer-intos and gave a sigh. The rest of the crowed turned to her gasping…Nasan gave a small gulp flushed. Suddenly her outfit had changed. Her torso was covered in a black lacy corset which fit her frame perfectly exposing her collarbone as the curves lined with silk fitted her bust. Her back was covered as well slimming her figure and introducing her womanly curves. The skirt spilled out beautifully some how able to stay up close to a straight out 360 degree angle, but just barely wilted down just a few inches above her knees. White lace lined the skirt, flattering her girl-ish side. She wore a choker the jewel in the middle an hour glass, suggesting time and on her arms the shoulders were cut from the outfit just to reveal more skin, then continued down as light fitting black sleeves, at the hands opening up, also lined with lace, and finally at her feet a cute pair of dress shoes with a buckle topped with white socks that frilled out at the ankles. She adjusted the rabbit headband and looked her behind finding a white fluffy tail.

"…K…Kawaii…"

She pushed her glasses properly up…Nasan just continued to stare…her outfit suggested…a different kind of bunny. (Play bunny) Fantasizing about it, he like his brother had an inner mind theatre…then again, don't most boys?

"_Nasan-sempai…?"_

_She said cutely as she touched her finger to her lip with a cute pose…_Nasan gave a gulp feeling the heat run to his cheeks.

"K..Kawaii…S…SUPER KAWAII!!!!!!!"

He shouted. Enzerikku tilted her head cutely placing a finger on her lip… it was even cuter for him to see it done in real life. The golden haired prince was at his knees to the young lady.

_At One Of The Tables Close To The Dance Floor…_

"Neh! Honey-kun that's my Caramel! You have to share!"

Said Minachi with a bit of a whine. Minachi and Honey didn't wish to dance but rather wished to get a taste of the delicious sweets provided. She pouted and crossed her arms plopping back into the seat behind her. Honey's eye widened unsure of why her emotion made him actually wish to share his sweets…why instead of feeling greedy about it…he wished to do anything from keeping her from looking that way. He took a bite of half of the caramel and handed her the other half with a sweet smile. (It wasn't a clean cut…. And you'll see why that's so important later XD)

"Don't be sad Chi-chan! Look look! I shared neh?"

The whole ballroom was silent and they all turned towards them. The thought alone that honey was sharing his treats…right before he was about to put it in his mouth was amazing! Enzerikku gravitated towards the two though the crowds of people…Minachi smiled and grabbed the other half.

_Flash Of Earlier On:_

"_It seems the heating in the ballroom won't work for tonight…Kyouya, and there's no one who can fix it either or today"_

_Said Ohina pondering what to do._

"_Well I suppose we could just leave it as it is…and open the doors… that way at least nature should cool down the over heating…What ever the case we're dangerously close to our budget because of…"_

_He gave a sigh towards the end of the sentence and as if in unison so did Ohina. _

"_Honey and Minachi"_

"By now, the taffy like caramel is still loosely kept together,and apparently the fact that that it isn't a clean cut, and the heat of the room was unknown to the sticky fingered seniors. So slowly with crescent smiles they happily chew and eat at the caramel, moving forewords, unknown to each other. "

Whispered Renge into the microphone, which somehow always magically appeared in her hand. Together the hoards of fangirls and fanboys leaned in awaiting for the moment. Why even the host club seemed interested. Suddenly there came a gasp. Anokoyo threw her camera from behind her back to Enzerikku who successfully caught it and moved in just in time, taking off the flash, the snapped the picture. She gave a smile and stared upon the sight.

(Shissou starts playing)

"Mitsukuni and Yoko are…and have!"

Shouted out Range triumphantly confetti bursting out falling from the upper level though the elegant main chandelier Honey and Chi seemed to stop immediately their eyes wide for a few moments as their lips touched Flushing they pulling back plopping into their seats. Giving a small look to each other with a small smile unknown to the people around them.

"KISSED"

"D..Double Kawaii!"

The hoards of fanboys and girls fell back and Enzerikku gave a smile placing the camera behind her back.

"Hehe…got it"

(Start playing Shissou!)


	6. Haruhi And The Host Club

**Authors Note: **0-0 well, well, well it seems as though it's been a while hasn't it? Well it seems as though I had lost inspiration for a while, epically since I got flamed, but hey shrug OKAY well I lost the previous chapter that I was going to put up because I got a new computer… 0-0 Wow I feel as though I crapped out this chapter…please read and review. OH and to you flamer…  
  
  
sticks out tongue TAKE THAT

ALSO…I DO NO OWN OURAN -

Chapter 6: The Host Club and Haruhi

"Ouran Private Academy is defined by… one prestigious families, and two wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about…these beautiful people that have time…giving hospitality to these lovely guests who also have time…and profit off them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school."

There were sounds of laughter from the wondrous green garden. Just from a glance one would die in the beautiful shades of luscious green followed up by the breath-taking aroma of the roses, which grew in the small hedge maze (A facet every rich community should have). The sound of classical elegant violin intertwines with the scene leaving you breathless…it is here where the current meeting of the host club resides.

"Ha-ha! Catch me if you can Kaoru!"

Cried our Hikaru laughing happily as he ran gracefully though the garden, his twin not to far behind with an out stretched hand. The look on his face was that of abandonment, one of which the fangirls appreciated greatly. But suddenly Kaoru tripped on an inconspicuously placed rock, (which of course was never placed there on purpose…) the girls gasped their eyes widening. Immediately as if on cue…Hikaru turned with a gasp then quickly dash just in time to catch his brother holding him around the waist in midair.

"Kaoru…"

He said ever so softly with a smile. Kaoru's face was shocked as a blush slowly worked its way across his cheekbones.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SUGOI!!!!!!!!!"

Cried the fangirls, who as a group clenched their fists close to their mouths hearts in their eyes, a sure sign of victory. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked.

"Dear brother of mine…you are much better at this then I expected. Already you've climbed the ranks and become more then just another pretty face! You are a certified Suou! One of a kind! One of a handsome kind…"

Tamaki, who continued his speech of the impressive lineage of the Suou family, was posing and spinning around, much like sailor moon did during her five minute transformations, but with, if possible, twice the grace and elegance.

"And thus, I am proud to call you, not only a host, but my brother!"

With a triumphant pose he looked to his brother, who was being admired by the young girls as he sat at an elegant lawn table accompanied with a wonderful chair, which of course Nasan sat. His right leg overlapped his left and he was clearly unaware of the suddenly appearing population. Nasan looked up from his book with a blink, then in shock pushed himself so back that he fell off the chair. Tamaki watched closely as his older brother gave a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head a slight blush of embarrassment covered his cheeks.

"Ehehe…gomen, I didn't mean to scare any of you, normally I don't get this much attention."

"Neh neh really Na-san?"

Asked a fangirl, who knelt beside him (one of many who were perched around him). He let a small smile cross his lips, a weathered smile, one that made the random fangirls wish to make it all better.

"Hai…"

"Oh…."

The girls huddled together around the lonely prince with a soft sigh of endearment.

"I dare say it runs in the blood"

Said Tamaki with a smile. Haruhi blinked coming up from behind. To this day at some points she still wondered how these young women were so amused with the tactics and stereotypes, though she did feel sympathy for Nasan, she remembered all too well what it was like being a host in the beginning.

"I suppose so, demo Tamaki-kun…is this boy really your brother? He's nothing like you at all, aside from appearance…he's nothing like you"

Tamaki gave a hearty laugh and with a diviner smile placed a hand on his hip in confidence. He slyly graced himself towards Haruhi wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"And I suppose that's the flaw you find isn't it! How wonderful it is to know how much to appreciate my prince-like charms and wonderful persona! Oh Haruhi you've made me quite happy!"

He declared clinging onto her spinning her around. Haruhi sarcastically glanced into space and shrugged. She was somewhat used to the antics of her over obsessive sempai.

Nasan got up and dusted himself off putting the chair back up and walked towards Enzerikku, who had just finished serving cakes and teas towards the young men. As she finished she looked off towards Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Kawaii neh Rikku-chan?"

"Hai Suou-san, kawaii des!"

Enzerikku smiled. He gave a smile back.

_The host club is now closed._

"Eh? Haruhi's not rich?"

"Sou!!!! Haruhi is pauper, a poor unfortunate soul who has to suffer though poverty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cried out Tamaki gesturing greatly around her. Tamaki then wrapped his arms around her holding her close against him. There was another sarcastic look on Haruhi's face she gave a sigh.

"Sempai…kurasai. I'm not n poverty...you're over reacting again. You've seen where I live."

"But do not worry my dear Haruhi! I shall save you!!!!!!!!!"

He posed again, placing one hand out in the air in a gallant pose. She managed to set her sites on the bare skin of Tamaki's hand and pinched out of the embrace. Tears streamed down Tamaki's face and he let go, going into his corner once again drawing circles on the floor. Text appeared below him, stating the obvious: Drama King.

"But honestly Haruhi why are you here?" Asked Nasan.

Haruhi gave a smile and turned towards her side reminiscing then turned back towards the group. Her eyes were fond, and kind hearted and Tamaki gave a small smirk.

"I'm here…Because I want to be Suou-san."

--

Later on, as time slowly drifted the waste less minutes away, only the host club remained in the building. A curious thought stuck Nasan as he sat elegantly on the couch. Enzerikku plopped down beside him curiously pondering what he was thinking. She carefully followed his actions, attempting to some how telepathically receive the thoughts…

"Rikku-chan…who is Haruhi?"

She blinked then gave a smile watching the rest of the host club from her seat. They all happily danced around Haruhi buzzing about with excitement and happiness, the ever-annoyed look on her face when it came to the members was almost astounding, because you always knew secretly she cherished them all.

"To who?"

Asked Enzerikku pulling her legs to her chest wrapping her arms around them tightly then rested her chin on her knees. Nasan, in turn faced the happy crowed and was silent for a moment…

"To the host club"

A simple smile eased across Enzerikku's face.

"Haruhi, is everything to the host club…and in turn the host club means a lot to her. Her character is a little hard to get, she's not exactly stubborn, but she's not really a push over either. Everyone loves Haruhi."

"SEMPAI I'M NOT WEARING THAT THAT'S RIDCULUS!"

Shouted Haruhi towards Tamaki, whom immediately went into one of his corners making circles on the floor with his finger.

"Demo Haru-chan, it's sooooo cute!!!!!"

"Everyone…"

Said Enzerikku softly. Nasan turned towards her for a moment, watching as she clutched onto herself tightly.

"She's had it really hard you know…? You can kind of tell…Being part of the Host Club has…opened her up…at least I think so."

Nasan was silent in agreement.

There was a smash of lightning and the boom of thunder and Haruhi jumped clenching her fists tightly in fear she quickly dashed to the near by wardrobe.

"_U…Uhm s…sorry I just remembered something I had to do excuse me!"_

_With that she opened the doors and stepped in shutting the doors tightly and curled up hugging her knees tightly attempting to escape the booms and clashes._

"_NO ONE WOULD HAVE ANYTHIN GTO DO IN THERE!!!"_

_Snapped Tamaki angrily towards the closed wardrobe._

_Another louder crash was heard followed by a sharp flash of lightning before it had hit Tamaki that there was a specific reason for Haruhi, the ever brave, was acting so oddly. He stood quiet for a moment._

"_Haruhi…are you scared of thunder?"_

_He walked over to the wardrobe and reached his hands out to the handles and called out to her sympathetically realizing her weakness._

"_Come on. Haruhi. Get out."_

_He attempted to open the doors, pulling at them, concerned._

"_It's even scarier if you're in there"_

_Still curled up on the inside she had calmed down slightly her head resting on her arms, her eyes shut tight. _

"_I'm fine. This is how I get over it every time."_

_Tamaki stopped attempting to fiddle open the doors._

"…_Every time…? By yourself…in your house? Even though we were close by you didn't call for our help…"_

_In understanding a smile crossed Tamaki's lips._

"_Souka…"_

_He pulled open the doors with a smile, for once a head in the figuring out game._

"_I kind of understand now."_

_He gave an eased sigh followed by a smile._

"_Alright. I lost. You were raised not to rely on others, right? So come."_

_Harruhi gazed up as Tamaki healed out his hand. He was eased and relaxed, seeing as he had figured it all out. He gently spoke._

"_Come here."_

_Her eyes widened a moment before the shock of the booming thunder and flash of lightning allowed her to jump into Tamaki's arms…Or perhaps it was the overwhelming desire to hold him tight, the way he spoke, the tenderness in his voice caused her to believe…it was okay to rely on him…She didn't have to be alone…not now. She held on tightly, as he did the same, tenderly, and closely…something she wasn't used to at all…but maybe…just this once it was okay._

"_I'll be here for you from now on…I'll try to have an eye on you so that you won't ever end up alone"_

_She gripped tighter on to him, ensuring a yes…She was safe where she was…right there in his arms._

By the end of the flashback Nasan stood beside Tamaki as he looked over his prechious Haruhi. He smiled.

"She's so independent. She fails to ever reside in anyone for comfort, she wants to be strong and do it by herself, like she always has Onii-san…I don't think she realizes that she is able to seek comfort in other people with out causing a dilemma."

Nasan looked to his insightful younger brother in a bit of shock, he wasn't used to seeing him so understanding and compassionate, and in fact he barely knew his brother at all. Tamaki's eyes eased still watching over her. He ran his fingers though his straight blonde hair in thought of what to actually say about her.

"The girl who single handedly completed the host club. Pauper or not, she is my Haruhi."

Nasan looked fondly upon his younger brother and smiled. With that he walked forward placing his hands within his pockets and gracefully eased his way towards Haruhi. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around with wondrous look on her face.

"Haruhi, what is the host club to you?"

He asked with a smile.

"Eh? Well Suou-san, that's easy"

She gave a smile and a small chuckle and replied happily.

"The host club is my family."


End file.
